WayHaught Flirting for Jail Time
by TheInvertableOne33
Summary: This WayHaught encounter takes places during episode 5 of Wynonna Earp. When Wynonna Earp finds out that she is next on the hit list of the revenant August Hamilton, she tries to go around town to solicit forgiveness from those who she has hurt. Knowing that this is a daunting task cause the whole town hates Wynonna, Waverly Earp sets out to acquire information that will help her.


Summary:

This WayHaught encounter takes places during episode 5 of Wynonna Earp. When Wynonna Earp finds out that she is next on the hit list of the revenant August Hamilton, she tries to go around town to solicit forgiveness from those who she has hurt. Knowing that this is a daunting task because the whole town hates her big sister, Waverly Earp sets out to acquire information that will help Wynonna defeat the latest crazy demon.

Author's Note:

I wrote this scene because while I watched Wynonna Earp for the third time, I realized that Waverly arrives at the Purgatory Sherriff's Station, yet there is no Officer Haught! She just magically enters the prison wing to coerce Doc into helping her. If you have any comments or you like it, please let me know!

Waverly Earp marched into the Purgatory Sherriff's department. She was on a mission. As if the folders full of papers piled high in her hands weren't enough to tell the average onlooker, the stubborn set of her jaw was a clear tell. She was not only fiercely determined, but terrified on multiple fronts. Her sister Wynonna, who just got back, was in danger… again. But this time, it felt like there was nothing that could be done to stop the danger.

Except talk to Doc Freakin' Holliday… who was currently residing in the Purgatory jail. Although Waverly was still very angry at him for shooting at her, she still believed deep down that he wanted to help her and her lunatic danger-attracting sister.

The only thing that stood between her and her goal was Officer Nicole Haught. All 5 feet 9 inches of her.

Although Waverly desperately knew she needed to solicit Doc's help to save Wynonna from a woman-hating, Sweeny Todd wanna-be, mirror jumping revenant, she was also keenly aware of what the sight of Officer Haught was doing to her level of concentration.

Nicole… Officer _Haught_ … was intently filling out paperwork behind the high counter that barred everyone but police officers from the inner workings of the police department. She was biting her lip in concentration as her left hand absent mindedly rubbed her right shoulder through the opening in her button-up uniform shirt. This motion caused Nicole's neck, collarbone, and the soft skin above her breasts to be exposed, which in turn made Waverly's eyes focus with laser-like intensity at her bare skin.

Officer Haught, who had spent the evening immersed in paperwork concerning the hostage situation, kidnapping, and the death of Shorty, was exhausted. Although new to the Purgatory Sherriff's Department, she had the distinct feeling that there was something incredibly unusual about this town. And most of the odd things that happened seem to occur around or to Wynonna Earp.

Although Wynonna Earp interested the officer, Nicole's thoughts were consumed with the other Earp woman: Waverly. Their last encounter at Shorty's, during the wake for the bar's namesake, made Nicole's heart ache in remembrance of that pained, sweet face and the tears that streaked it. When Nicole had grabbed Waverly's hand in comfort, she hadn't expected it to also cause her to become light-headed and wonder what it would be like to hold Waverly's hand all of the time. All her musings subsided, however, when that slobbering immature excuse of a man… well, a boy-man… came over to Waverly and attacked her face with (unwanted?) kisses. Nicole hadn't wanted to remove her hand from that electric touch, but she also didn't want to be rude and be somewhere she was not wanted/needed. When she started backing away from the awkward scene, Waverly had pulled her back with a word and a slight reach towards Nicole's hand, causing the officer to giver Waverly her best reassuring smile. Once Waverly had thanked Nicole for calling her to inform her that Wynonna was in trouble, Officer Haught dismissed this with a, "Yeah. Sure. Course" (which in hind-sight was lame to the things she should have said to the grieving woman). With that, Nicole turned and walked away, shaking her head, which was full of worry for the most beautiful girl Nicole had ever seen.

Now, several days later, Nicole was still constantly worried about Waverly. Not just for her grief, but for her safety… and her happiness, if Nicole was being honest with herself. There was no way that Waverly could be happy with that chump that was Champ! (this inside joke caused Nicole to smile at herself)

Waverly's trance was broken by the sight of Nicole's dimpled, downcast smile, and Waverly unconsciously sighed. Nicole looked up with wide, alert brown eyes, and Waverly, startled, stepped back and tripped, rocketing her pile of research into the air.

"Shit!" Waverly exclaimed as the documents floated all around her as if she had just won a million dollars.

Nicole came around from behind the counter with a concerned and still surprised look on her face.

"Waverly! Are you ok?" she bent down to pick up the smaller girl and hoisted her to her feet with one strong pull. Nicole placed a hand on each arm to steady the frazzled Earp woman.

Once on her feet again, Waverly looked up into the officer's face and completely forgot why she there in the first place.

"Waverly, are you ok? What are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

Nicole's voice snapped Waverly back. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just tripped over… um, well… the floor." She blushed in embarrassment.

Officer Haught, her hands still on Waverly's arms, laughed, brown eyes sparkling and dimples ablaze.

"It wouldn't be the first time I swept a girl off of her feet."

Waverly's red face became darker and she searched for an excuse to bring her back to her senses.

"This gosh-darn research is going to be the death of me," she exclaimed, praying that her off-handed remark would not someday jinx her. Waverly bent down to pick up the scattered remnants of her folders full of municipal records, newspaper clippings, and contraband police reports. Nicole dropped down to her knees to assist her.

"Seems like an awful lot of papers to be lugging around so late at night, Ms. Earp. Anything I can help you with?"

Waverly reached for a stray piece of paper, not realizing Nicole's hand was headed in the same direction.

When their hands touched, Nicole inhaled quickly and froze. She felt it again. That thing that made her feel like her whole body was one tense, raging flame. Without thinking, Nicole started gently stroking her thumb along the top of Waverly's hand. When she didn't pull away, Nicole's need to hold this magical being became too strong and she gently squeezed Waverly's small hand until it fit perfectly in her own hand. The two of them stared down at their entwined hands for a long time. For Nicole, it wasn't long enough. Waverly finally broke the connection and stood up to straighten her clothes and pick up the re-organized pile of books. Nicole looked at her empty hand and felt as if she had lost her own limb.

"Actually Officer Haught, there is something you can help me with." Waverly's voice was shaky, but determined.

Nicole's heart leaped at the prospect of being of some help to Waverly. Her head however was reciting the mantra that had guided her though a lot of tough situations: Play it cool, Haught. Play it cool.

Nicole raised her eyebrows in anticipation. "Oh yeah? And what would that be, Ms. Earp?" Her smile spreading from her eyes to her perfect mouth.

Waverly helped others. That was her way of making up for all of the evil she had seen in the world. But letting this beautiful woman help her was going to take some courage and some release of her own pride.

"I need you to take me into the jail." Waverly's jaw was straight and stubborn and her hazel eyes burned.

"Well I usually take a girl out to dinner and then to my place, but I guess a jail cell would work too." Officer Haught was the best damn flirt Waverly had ever encountered and her resolve started to wane.

"That's… uh… not… You… uh… dinner…" Waverly stuttered helplessly.

Nicole's swag was getting the best of her and she put it in check.

"Oh not what you meant. Ok. Why do you need to get into the jail?"

"I need to talk to Doc….er… Henry about something… important." Damn Black Badge and their need for secrecy.

With slanted eyes, Officer Haught reached behind the counter and pulled out a clipboard. She had so many questions for Waverly, but she knew this was not the time to voice these questions, except for one: "Won't Deputy Marshall Dolls be upset if I let you talk to _his_ prisoner?"

The young Earp's nerve threatened to upheave her precarious stack of documents, but she steeled herself and summoned confidence from her need to help Wynonna.

"Officer Haught, I am a consultant for the Black Badge Division, and I need to see _our_ prisoner. Now will you please let me in the prison wing." The firm jaw stuck out again, but Waverly's eyes betrayed her fear and nerves.

Although the idea of being arrested for treason by Deputy Marshall Dolls was not one that Nicole treasured, she decided that whatever her fate, she would gladly accept it, knowing that she had helped Waverly in… whatever this was.

"All right, Ms. Earp. Just sign the visitor check in sheet and I'll escort you to his cell.

Sighing with relief for a job well done, Waverly hurriedly signed the clipboard and followed the officer through the hallway to a door with a number key access pad.

Officer Haught paused at the keypad and turned to look Waverly straight in the face, her brown eyes piercing into Waverly's heart.

"If you need me, I'll be right outside the door. Just holler."

"Thank you, Officer." Waverly smiled and reached out to pat Nicole's shoulder in reassurance, but instead her hand strayed to Nicole's cheek. With a fairy like touch, Waverly caressed the taller woman's face. Nicole's eyes softened and a small knowing smile curved her mouth.

Waverly drew her hand away and nodded her head. Officer Haught punched in the key code and watched as the most beautiful and tender woman she had ever met floated into the prisoner wing.


End file.
